


Sharing Is Caring

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Rick come to a decision when it regards Lori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> This was written in 2013.  
> This was for a prompt at fic_promptly: The Walking Dead, Shane/Lori/Rick, They decide that since the world's been overrun by the dead, to share instead of fight.

Lori smirks as she looks at the two men beside her. She is sure they have both lost their mind.

"What's the matter darlin?" Shane asks as he sees the look on Lori's face. It's a smirk but it's one of pure confusion and also something else. Something he can't read.

Shaking her head, Lori looks away, if only for a moment, "I think both you and my husband," she says as she points to Rick, "have lost your mind. Wanting to share me as if I am some toy."

Rick shrugs at his wife's words, "Well, why not?" he asks as he eyes his wife briefly. "The world has gone to hell in a hand basket. We might as well share."

"Damn sure better than fighting," Shane pipes up as he kisses Lori's cheek.

Sighing after both men have spoken, Lori knows in her heart they have a point and that she will let them have their way. She will give into them.


End file.
